dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Boddler infection treatment in The Sims 3
storking as a Chault.]] The following article is a technical discussion of how to treat Boddler infections in The Sims 3. How Sims 2 and Sims 3 design differences are relevant version of Miriam Flippo.]] It is important to note that when Sims 3 was first constructed, fundamental changes were made to the overall design philosophy of Sims themselves. Both 2 and 3 apply the Leibnizian concept of pre-established harmony into Sim design, so that a Sim’s age-stage-specific artificial intelligence (AI) and age-stage-specific skeletal framework (geometry) work in synchronization with one another. A “boddler” in basic gaming concept is any dummy object that behaves like something other than what its geometric design specifies it should work as. A “Boddler” in the Sims sense is any Sim with AI and geometry out-of-sync. A “Boddler” in the Boddler sub-classes list refers specifically to a Boddler Boddler, or a Baby with a Toddler skeleton. This is where the differences between Sims 2 and Sims 3 become important. In Sims 2, geometry was prioritized over intelligence. This means that objects interacted during the execution of animation scripts in accordance with where joints actually were in relation to one another, not with where they were “supposed to be” in likewise relation. Therefore, if a joint or bone were in an unexpected location, it would cause an animation script to fail proper execution, leading to an object reset if the game were being played in debug mode. It would, also in debug mode, lead to an error message stating that the animation had failed. Due to this, Boddlers could not be easily treated in Sims 2. The most effective way to fix them was through SimPE, since Babies usually need to age up by the “Help With Birthday” script. Said script could not be executed in-game on a Boddler, due to them having Toddler skeletons. Their bones were in the wrong place, so the Boddler’s assigned parents didn’t know how to pick them up. Parents were then forced to ignore their child, which led to a visit from the Social Worker. Since she couldn’t find the right bones either, this lead to a lock-up condition called “BI-SWILS.” In Sims 3, AI was prioritized over geometry, a complete reversal of philosophy on method while still operating withing the Leibnizian framework. Once could describe this as a "Big-Endian" vs. "Little Endian" issue. This also influences the bizarre hiccups in animation and framerate evident in Sims 3, things that were not an issue in 2. It is also one reason that Sims in 3 take longer to perform simple actions than what it did for them to execute those same actions in Sims 2. More steps are involved in processing what it means to perform a task. Boddlerization nature in Sims 3 What this means, in theory, is that a Boddler in 3'' will behave exactly like a Baby, and can be taken care of the same as if they were a Baby. They will, however, have a distorted skeleton the size of a Toddler skeleton. The Baby’s skeleton will magically shrink to proper size when they are being interacted with, but will revert to storked dimensions upon completion of said interaction. If the inverse were created, a Tooldaby, it would magically develop a Toddler size for its skeletal proportions during interaction; and the termination of interaction would revert it to gnomed dimensions. Since gnoming and storking are the only animation problems that have been observed with Boddler sub-classes so far in ''3, it means that there is no need to worry about an IK Target Animation error. No IK Animation errors mean that Boddler-Induced Social Worker Infinite Loop Syndrome (BI-SWILS) is not possible (or highly unlikely) in The Sims 3. There is no need to worry about a visit from the Social Worker NPC, much less the need to worry about her glitching the game and locking it indefinitely. However, gnoming and storking will still occur and will result in ugly, distorted Sims. These distorted Sims will not break your game, corrupt lots, or anything else. They will simply look ugly until they are aged up properly. Once assigned a particular skeleton, they must be aged up to that specific skeleton and be given no other age. If given another (younger) age, then they will be a distorted skeleton of the oldest skeleton assigned to them until they interact, where they revert to their age-relevant skeleton and then back. ''Sims 3'' gnome and stork Boddler causes and solutions One possible motive for a player wanting to tamper with age is to correct an oversight with leaving aging on. Let’s assume Player X wanted to have aging on so as to age-transition one particular character, but did not want aging to apply to anyone else. In Sims 2, time only progressed for the active lot. In Sims 3, time progresses for everyone, and everyone ages at the same rate at the same time. Suppose a Child grew up into a Teen, and Player X didn’t want that to happen. But Player X already saved progress while controlling a different family. There is only one known way to revert that Teen to a Child; and it involves Twallan’s NRass Master Controller. One problem: the Master Controller is prone to malfunction! Teen X will have the same paint job for her mesh as her Child X form. But Child X will only look like a Child when interacting with objects. Once she stops doing it, Child X’s Child skeleton will be storked to the dimensions of Teen X. So far, there is no way to get Child X’s Child skeleton to not stork up to Teen X when dormant. Using the Master Controller mod by Twallan,, the solution to this is to select "Reset Sim" from the "Advanced" menu. Gnoming and storking will be fixed. This may work for pets as well; which is good to keep in mind, as spectral pets have a habit of becoming deformed. See also * BI-SWILS Category: DzMD Category: Articles pertaining to The Sims 3